Ruriem: My Kanchou's Gone Crazy
by FLCO EX
Summary: (Eminem gets spoofed, YET AGAIN! Ha ha! OOC involve) Ruriem's back and now she teams up with Hari to sing the Ruriem version of 'My Dad's Gone Crazy'. Rated PG13 for swearing. Plz R&R. Thx


My Kanchou's Gone Crazy  
Author By FLCO EX  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Legal Crap: I don't own anything that is Nadesico, EVA, Sailormoon.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TV advertisement (A/N): She's one of the most controversal rapper in the universe. Her singles top the Charts all over the Galaxy. And now, she got her own album, Ruriem: The Ruriem Show! Songs include 'White Jupiter', 'Say Goodbye to Nergal', 'My Kanchou's Gone Crazy' and many more! Critics call Ruriem the baddest girl rapper that just couldn't be ignored. So why wait? Get the album today!   
  
Ruri: "Buy it or be a *beep* square!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boy: I finally got it! (Hands holding the Ruriem Show Album and rush back home)  
  
\Boy's house/  
  
Boy: (Pop the CD into the Hi-Fi) Let's see now, (looking at tracklist) let's try Track 19 to start it off. (Press 19 on the Hi-Fi)  
  
[Track Starts]  
  
[Tuning Tv]  
[Tv Presenter]  
Hello boys and girls  
Today we're gonna talk about Captain and Subordinate relationships  
Do you have a Captain?  
I'll bet you do (Door opens)  
who's your Captain?   
  
[Hari]  
Kanchou, what're you doing?   
  
[Music Starts]  
  
[Ruri]  
Haha   
  
[Ruri & Hari]  
Ok then! everybody, listen up!   
  
[Ruri]  
I'm goin to blackhole, who's comin' with me?   
  
[Hari]  
Somebody, please help her!(giggle)  
i think my Kanchou gone crazy!   
  
[Verse 1: Ruri]  
There's no firewall i can't bypass  
There's no virus too tough,  
No warship that i can't learn how to command  
What do i gotta do to get through to you, to show you  
There ain't nothing i can't take this railgun to  
(Hari Makes Laser Sound)  
Fuckin' brain's brawn, and brass implants  
I cut 'em off, i got 'em pickled and bronzed in a glass tube  
Inside of a lab, with my framed autograph,  
DNA with Megumi Reinard's name, on my drag wall  
I'm out the quarters, i been lying my ass off  
All this time, Yurika and Akito been fucking their guts off   
  
[Dr EX]  
Suck it Lapis   
  
[Ruri]  
So tell Seiya and his wife to back off  
Before i push this motherfucking button and blast off  
And launch one of these Aestivalis, and blast off  
(Hari Makes Explosion Sound)  
Blow every fucking thing, except Jupiter on the solar system, off  
when will it stop? when will I knock the crap off?  
(Knocking)  
Hari, tell 'em lackey   
  
[Hari]  
My Kanchou lost it   
  
*Chorus*  
[Ruri]  
There's really nothin' else to say I, i can't explain it   
[Hari]  
I think my Kanchou gone crazy!   
[Ruri]  
A little help from Hari Makibi won't you tell em' lackey  
[Hari]  
I think my Kanchou gone crazy!   
[Ruri]  
Theres nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
[Hari]  
I think my Kanchou gone crazy!   
[Ruri]  
There's no one on universe that can save me, not even Hari   
[Hari]  
I think my Kanchou gone crazy!   
  
[Verse 2: Ruri]  
It's like Omoikane always told me  
(Ruri Impersinates Omoikane)  
Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana Rana,  
and give up and goddamit, you bitchy motherfucker  
If you can't win me in chess then don't be cocky  
uh...  
Fuck that shit, baka, eat a motherfuckin' virus  
Crash on a Hard Disk, and download a million motherfuckin' porns per second  
I'd rather put out a motherfucking Jovian spiders  
I'd rather be a Sailormoon bitch, glomp Tuxedo  
And have Hikaru's manga glued to my face with a clit-ring in my nose  
Then quit bringin me spams, quit giving me junk e-mails  
Can't you see why i'm so smart? If y'all been frag by me alone, this wouldn't be my  
m.o.  
I wouldn't have to go eenie meenie minie mo  
Catch a Jovian by his toe, man i don't know no more  
Am I the only fuckin one who's clever any more?   
  
[Hari]  
Kanchou   
  
*Chorus*  
  
[Verse 3: Ruri]  
My songs can make you cry, take you by surprise  
And at the same time, make you dry your eyes with the same rhyme  
see what you're seeing is a genius at work  
Which to me isn't work, so it's easy to misinterpret it at first,  
Cuz when i speak, it's tongue in cheek  
I'd yank my fuckin implants before id ever bite my finger  
I'd shave my hair, get struck by fuckin' lightning twice at once  
And die and come back as Nadesico Chef's daugther  
And walk around the rest of my life chop veges  
And fry rice and cook with shit, every time i sung  
to Izumi as soon as "she sings like shit" comes on  
More pain inside of my brain, than the eyes of a brown hair wimp inside of a  
Purple Eva  
Aimed at the Tyoko-3, standin' on Yui's grave,  
Screaming at the sky, till clouds gather as Gundam Wing and Cardcaptors  
And thats pretty much the gist of it,Parents are pissed, but the kids love  
it  
valcun rifle, heat missiles, in two-seaters with beam sabers  
I don't blame you, i wouldn't let Hari listen to me neither   
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Outro]  
[Ruri]  
Crazy   
  
[Hari]  
ha ha  
You're funny Kanchou!  
  
[Music stops and skip to next track]  
  
Boy: (Never listen to next track, staring into space).........................................(Snapped) THAT'S IT! FROM NOW ON, I'M A HARDCORE RURIEM FAN!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, hope you like it. Plz R&R. 


End file.
